


Tea & Evaluation

by arobynsung



Series: Home Invasion (4+1) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should really see someone about this breaking and entering problem you have, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea & Evaluation

“You should really see someone about this breaking and entering problem you have, you know. It may end up being harmful to your health.” Greg said as he walked into his living room properly to stand in front of Mycroft Holmes, who was sitting in what was now becoming his usual spot after breaking into Greg’s flat. And was that tea the man was drinking?  
  
Mycroft did not rush to respond. He finished his sip and placed the teacup gingerly on the matching saucer he was holding, which frankly confused Greg because he knew he didn’t own any matching teacups and saucers.  
  
He sighed out loud and refused to ask if Mycroft had brought his own tea set for his break and enter session- probably brought his own tea too, the snobby bastard- and dropped down onto the sofa, as was now also becoming his wont after discovering a Holmes in his house.  
  
Mycroft had another sip.  
  
Oh for fucks sa- “Holmes!”  
  
The man in question cut him an irritated look, and said, “Oh do be at peace, Detective Inspector." He sighed, "Honestly, what have we come to that a man can’t even finish his tea without being interrupted?”  
  
Oh there was that urge to punch him. Greg clenched his fists. This was practically becoming routine by now.  
  
“Probably the same point where a man can’t walk into his flat without finding it invaded by tea drinking tossers, and did you bring your own china?”  
  
Mycroft gave a light shrug, “Well you could hardly expect me to use what you had at hand. Half of them have chips and at least two of your mugs are missing a handle, Detective Inspector. This is to say nothing of whatever comes in those little bags that the boxes they come in say is tea. I daresay I took matters into my own hands in order to avoid taking my life into my hands by consuming what your kitchen offered.”  
  
Greg rolled his eyes, “Snobby and rude. I learn something new about you everyday, Holmes.”  
  
He motioned to his coffee table where the teapot sat on a tray, more things he didn’t own. “I notice there’s not a second cup for me?”  
  
Mycroft just sipped some more of his tea.  
  
Greg huffed. “Arse.”  
  
“No need for vulgarities, I simply didn’t expect you home so soon. The paperwork alone was due to keep you for another hour. Your primary suspect in a string of murderers is now dead at the hands of a mysterious gunman. That requires a few forms in triplicate at least.”  
  
Greg waved a hand lazily, “I delegated. I’ve had enough of this case, at least for tonight. By the way if you wanted to discuss the case you could have done when you came by unauthorized to the crime scene. Don’t think I didn’t see you.”  
  
Mycroft leaned forward to set the cup and saucer on the tray before leaning back in the armchair, the corner of his mouth slightly turned up. “Are you hurt I didn’t say hello, Detective Inspector?”  
  
“No, I’m annoyed you’re once again breaking the law by unlawfully entering spaces I have control over without my permission.”  
  
“You are obviously using the word 'control' loosely.” Mycroft forestalled any snarky responses Greg might have had by continuing, “In any case, I did not come here to discuss your case. Hardly worth a second look to solve.”  
  
Slighted but seeing a possible end to his lack of peace in sight Greg asked, “So what then?”  
  
Mycroft brought his hands together, steepled under his chin, and said only, “Doctor John Hamish Watson.”  
  
Greg tried and failed to hide his smile at Mycroft’s imitation of Sherlock (or was it Sherlock who imitated his big brother, and wasn’t that precious?) so he misdirected with, “Sorry,  Hamish ?”  
  
Mycroft shrugged. “I’m hardly in a position to deride names, am I?”  
  
Greg gave into his chuckles, “You said it, so I won’t. What of John? Seems an alright bloke.”  
  
“Your professional evaluation of a man who met my brother, followed him to crime scenes, and moved in with him is that he ‘seems an alright bloke’?”  
  
Greg shrugged, “Not my professional one, no.”  
  
He narrowed his eyes at Mycroft but kept his voice easy, “My professional evaluation of John Watson is currently being ignored, what with the necessary action following my professional evaluation being an arrest for unlawful possession of a firearm, oh and then there’s the issue of him murdering my primary suspect.”  
  
“Ah, I’d wondered if you had caught that.”  
  
“Maybe don’t insult my intelligence right now, Holmes." Greg groused. "Is John one of your plants or can I go and arrest him without worrying about the case falling apart due to insufficient evidence?”  
  
“Dr. Watson is not one of my ‘plants’ as you called it. I stopped doing that after the last one Sherlock threw in the Thames.”  
  
Greg snorted at that, recalling. “Poor bastard, lucky for him that’s all Sherlock did. This is why your brother doesn’t trust you, Holmes.”  
  
Mycroft pursed his lips, irritated “Back to the point at hand Detective Inspector, Dr. Watson isn’t one of my plants but I think you’ll find that any evidence brought against him in this case  will  be insufficient or otherwise seized as a matter of national security.”  
  
“Why am I not surprised? What, did you buy him off as an informant?”  
  
Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Always thinking the worst of me, no I didn’t buy him off. In fact, he was very resistant to the offer and-”  
  
“-Because of course you asked him to!" Greg interupted, resisting the urge to throw a pillow or something as ridiculous. "Holmes, here we are again with the inability to earn Sherlock’s trust! What did you do to John? Kidnap him, tie him to a chair and have him interrogated by MI-5?”  
  
Mycroft avoided his eyes. “You overthink my capabilities, Lestrade.”  
  
“Right, yeah. I’ll just ask John then, shall I?”  
  
Mycroft's gaze turned sharp. “Hmm, so you approve of his continued association with Sherlock?”  
  
“I don’t see how either of us can stop it, Holmes. You won’t let me arrest him.”  
  
“Please, Detective Inspector. You don’t  want  to arrest him. Let’s not pretend.”  
  
“You’ve all but confirmed that he killed a man. I’m an officer of the law, it’s not about wanting to, right now it’s more about the paperwork I don’t want to bother with on a case that will never come to be.” And it was a  serial killer  John shot.  
  
“Your pretense toward disinterest is dull and unconvincing, Lestrade. By all evidence, Dr. Watson killed a man, a very bad man, to save Sherlock’s life.” He leveled a knowing look at Greg, “You’re as intrigued by the good Doctor as I am.”  
  
Greg leaned back on the sofa, aiming for nonchalance and failing. “Yeah, well. Jury’s still out on ‘good’. But we’ll see. Sherlock seems to like him well enough, and if he missteps again or hurts Sherlock in any way I’ll be there, and God knows you will be too so you’ll not mind my reserving my professional evaluation for now, Holmes.”  
  
Mycroft seemed about to say more and Greg decided he'd had enough for one night. He stood.  
  
“Look, I can't honestly say I’m all the way alright with the situation as is, but it’ll do for now.”  
  
He gave Mycroft a last look. “Now, finish your tea and see yourself out, I’m for bed.”  
  
He turned and walked to his bedroom calling out to the toff in his living room with a last, “And get Watson a bloody license for that damn gun while you’re at it, why don’t you?”


End file.
